


And It Was a Special Party

by CanaryToCoalmine



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Smut, Temperature Play, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryToCoalmine/pseuds/CanaryToCoalmine
Summary: Gerard is unexpectedly invited to a celebrity's party. He's always been a fan and, apparently, they've always been fans too.





	And It Was a Special Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowhive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/gifts).

> If there are any errors, please tell me! Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY STUIE!!
> 
> This ain't my best tho   
sorry y'all

Gerard would like to confidently state that he’s usually far more professional when he first meets another celebrity, especially at house parties. Maybe this doesn’t count because it’s the host's brother, Klaus “The Seance” Hargreeves, who’s just casually placed a hand on his lower back? It's probably proper etiquette somewhere to respond to such advances. Gerard’s breath hitched as Klaus leaned down a fraction to breathe into his flushed ear,

“You’re far too pretty to not be an absolute freak in the bed” Klaus whispered, and rubbed deep circles on Gerard’s lower spine as if trying to work out a knot.

Gerard quietly gasped as his eyes unfocused and his brain short-circuited. Of course, his response was stuttered out with a newfound air of nervousness,

“You’re a superhero,” Gerard said and his cheeks lit up in a burst of red when he realized how silly he sounded. He felt himself shift closer to Klaus despite his will, “Well I mean- it’s just really cool-” Gerard quickly spoke with growing embarrassment.

“-it’s less cool when you realize that some ghosts like to watch” Klaus gently chuckled out, his eyes were focused in on Gerard’s Adam's apple. 

Gerard focused back sharply as his growing hard-on between his legs caused him to bite back a curse and shift from one foot to the other. He was undeniably going to do this.

“Are any watching right now?” Gerard whispered out,

Klaus laughed out loud, and he moved his hand more outward, wrapping an arm around Gerard’s waist. He rests his head against Gerard’s and smiled dirtily,

“Not anyone important. There's my brother, he's a fan of you, always has been. He’s pissed at me now, saying that you didn’t need to know,” Klaus said as he gestured with his other hand to the air.

“Ben Hargreeves right? The Horror? I’m a fan too,” Gerard looked towards the empty space Klaus gestured towards and brightly smiled.

He heard Klaus giggle something about being surprised that Gerard was a fanboy before pulling him away from the party and towards a guest room. He was soon pushing him towards a bed. He turned around to lock the door but stopped short as he turned back to Gee to ask for consent,

“Yes. Please, I want to-” Gerard fumbled with his shirt hem and bit his lip, weight resting on one leg. He smiled up at a smirking Klaus.

Soon, Gerard was stripped down to his boxers, sitting up on the bed with his legs spread out over the linen. His lips were in the middle of being feverishly bitten and sucked at by an equally naked Klaus. He couldn't breathe properly between the short breaks for air but the slight light-headedness only served to excite him further.

Klaus had set himself between Gerard's spread out legs and had both hands roaming up and down Gerard's torso. Releasing the kiss with finality, he tipped back Gerard's head and mouthed at the exposed neck. 

Gerard shakingly raised a hand up and threaded his fingers into Klaus's hair. His eyes were clamped shut as whimper after whine escaped him. Gerard felt his other arm tremble even more. He was in the middle of a long groan in response to Klaus's sudden assault on his jaw when he heard a muttered 'fuck' come from his right that shouldn't have anyone there.

Gerard's eyes shot open in a panic that probably should've been greater. His hands swiftly retracted up and scrunched in front of his chest. Klaus stopped playing with his neck and began laughing breathily. Gerard stared owlishly as he saw a bluish light take form beside the bed.

He froze in awe as the form became clearer and clearer until it stopped when the blue-hued body looked solid. Gerard offhandedly noticed that he was still as hard as fuck.

Gerard turned to Klaus to perhaps question him but was swiftly cut off when Klaus pushed him down fully and lowered down to mouth at Gerard's clothed dick.

Gerard moaned out and quickly reached down to place both his hands on Klaus's head. He refrained from pushing down and was rewarded with Klaus shimmying their boxers off. Finally, the head of his cock was enveloped into Klaus’s eager mouth. Moans filled the room and Gerard turned his head back to his right.

Ben Hargreeves was there, his skin was a translucent blue and his clothes were opaquely white. Ben was doubled over, his hand slowly moving up and down under his jeans. His other hand was loosely grasped over his gasping mouth. His eyes were open and focused on Klaus’s mouth over Gerard.

Klaus was thoroughly enjoying having Gerard in his mouth. He dug his fingers into Gerard's hips and bobbed his head in short shallow strokes. Occasionally, Klaus would stop to suck at Gerard's balls.

Klaus pulled his mouth off of Gerard's cock and smiled cheerfully at him,

“Can Ben join, doll? I promise he knows what to do. Look at him,” Klaus paused and playfully winked, “-isn’t he just drop-dead gorgeous?” 

Klaus reached his hand down to grasp at Gerard's hard dick. 

Gerard quickly nodded 'yes' and desperately tried to push Klaus's head back onto his cock. He was sorely disappointed however as Klaus instead restarted nipping and biting at Gerard's stomach. Gerard relented and raised his arms behind his own head.

The bed's surface shifted and bent as a new weight climbed on. Ben moved to kneel behind Klaus and between Gerard's legs. Ben's hands slowly raised and relaxed against Klaus's torso.

Klaus shakily moaned into Gerard's skin as he felt his brother's cold fingers over his back. Shivers travelled along his spine when icy hands trailed over his torso. He tensed as he felt the cold hands pass over the base of his back and grasp his hips.

Ben stared down at Klaus and Gerard, mesmerized, as he felt his brother's skin. Klaus felt searingly hot to the touch to him, but he continued to flatten his palm against Klaus's spine and feel him twitch beneath the pressure. 

Gerard whined out as Klaus seemed to relax over him and still. He looked beyond Klaus's neck and groaned at the sight of Ben, who was still fully clothed and ethereally blue, licking and pressing dry, open-mouthed kisses over Klaus's waist.

"Can you open me up a little, please? I really need something up my ass right now, " whispered Klaus.

Ben looked straight into Gerard's wide eyes and continued to lick over Klaus's skin.

Klaus, annoyed, mumbled another thing to Ben which resulted in Ben stopping and sitting back on his heels. Klaus crawled over Gerard and firmly set his knees on either side of Gerard's waist. Gerard's head now nestled between Klaus's forearms.

Klaus smiled cockily down at Gerard and lent down for a gentle but pressed kiss. Klaus toothily smiled into the kiss and immediately felt Gerard's tongue swipe over his canines. He was in the middle of manoeuvring one of his arms to take Gerard into his hand when he felt Ben's hands spread his ass apart.

Klaus's hand gripped onto Gerard's dick a little harder when freezing tongue confidently licked at his hole.

He tries to keep his mouth closed because he doesn’t want to groan into Gerard's face, but he moans sharply when Ben, surprisingly and without warning, works in a tip of a tentacle along with his tongue. It feels strange and absolutely perfect, the inhuman appendage twitching inside him. 

And then finally Klaus is being properly spread open, one tentacle and tongue becoming just one tentacle and the mouth withdrawing, then it pushing further in, and by that point, he can barely keep up still, pleading a jumbled combination of words that sound like “Gerard" and “Ben” and “fuck"

Suddenly Gerard feels something drip onto his cock, and he recognizes it as lube. Klaus is panting above Gerard and there's a tentacle squeezing an absurd amount of lube over Gerard's cock.

Ben withdraws his tentacle in a slick slide, eliciting a gasp and a wince from Klaus. He almost hesitates, but Klaus's continuing to resolutely tug at his own cock, indicating his arousal hasn’t faltered. Klaus pulls himself up onto his knees and reaches for Gerard's cock, it slides between his fingers.

Gerard takes his own cock in hand and guides it forward until the head is resting against Klaus's opening.

Klaus takes a deep breath, but he’s grinning, and Gerard's grinning too, and the next thing he knows he’s pressing forward, slowly pushing himself into the screaming hot heat of Klaus's body.

“Ahhhh… ahhhh…. Ahhhh…” Klaus's eyes have fallen shut and he’s taking deep, measured breaths. 

Gerard can tell from the way Klaus's rim is clenching and unclenching that he is working to make his body relax, to ease out enough of the tension to take Gerard all the way in. Klaus brow furrows in concentration as he breathes, and his look of rapt, resolute focus is so adorable that Gerard almost giggles. 

But then Klaus is pushing down himself, he tips his pelvis a bit, arches his back and Gerard slips inside up to the hilt. Both of them are moaning.

Gerard's eyes are shut and he almost forgets Ben's presence. Klaus is suddenly whining expletives and is rocking against Gerard. Gerard forces his eyes open and takes in the sight of Ben behind Klaus. 

Ben is laying his chin in the dip of Klaus's neck and shoulder. His eyes are focused downwards, Gerard follows the gaze. Klaus's hand that had been jerking himself off is to the side in a thin tentacle's tight grip.

Ben smiles as Klaus finds a slow, rocking rhythm. One tentacle finds its way to Klaus's lower back, where it begins to suction itself along his spine. Ben's cold hands trail up and down Klaus's back, over the marks left by his tentacles. Finally, more tentacles spring up, Ben quietly wraps one around his own cock and continues to raise others to wrap and attach themselves to Klaus's front. Ben's lips fall open and he sighs.

Two tentacles are assaulting Klaus's front. One is almost entirely surrounding around Klaus's cock, but the head is untouched. That tentacle seems to pulse along with Klaus's moans. Another tentacle is wrapped around Klaus's torso, but after a moment, it moves and Gerard can see marks of suction left along the skin. 

Then Klaus is properly moving, he's being supported and urged on by small, extra tentacles gripping his thighs. Gerard feels overwhelmed. He had expected Klaus to be the one to fuck him but this was unexpected. He didn't think he could go very much longer.

Gerard felt himself slide in and out of Klaus's hole. His stomach felt knotted up and burning. He couldn't feel his legs anymore and his eyes strained from their desperate attempt to take in the sight of Klaus and Ben above him.

Gerard felt a cold, wet tentacle creep up his chest. Gerard's sight left him as he came. Klaus groaned and ground himself down onto Gerard's pulsing cock. 

Gerard couldn't even think to apologize about coming as Klaus clenched tighter around him. Gerard's overstimulated cock stung. Klaus's cum had leaked all over Ben's tentacle and stuck against his lower abdomen. 

Gerard whimpered as Ben lifted a tired Klaus off his cock. A mess of come and sweat was left behind and Klaus fell forward and to the side. 

Gerard hazily felt some cloth clean him up. Klaus was breathing heavily into Gerard's ear. Everything felt so much and perfect. He didn't know what to say, or if they needed to get up. Then, he heard Klaus tiredly giggling, 

"Say 'happy birthday' to my brother Gerard"


End file.
